Gone With The Thunder
by Simply Not
Summary: AU. His mouth moves against her own, saying something to her...And with that, he's gone.' Hope you read it. It could have been better. Naruto. Hinata
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: AU.__ His mouth moves against her own, saying something to her...And with that, he's gone.' Hope you read it. It could have been better. Naruto. Hinata_

_Okay, this really was a long time ago._

* * *

Gone With the Thunder

_Chapter 1_

* * *

She sat in her room. Fingers tapping against the window pane. Her repeated tapping fell in tune with the rain. Then she slowed, but the rain just pounded harder.

_Like my heart when I see you._

She slowly got out of her bed. Her night blue shorts and shirt blending in with the darkness. The only way you could see her was by the sparkles on her clothes and her pale eyes and porcelain like skin.

_Not like you notice me at all though._

Her feet patted on the ground as she made her way across the room. She glided to the glass doors that led to her balcony and swung them wide open. Rain and wind slapped her face as she was met with the outside world.

_How I feel when you walk right past me._

She took a few steps back and grabbed her midnight blue jacket off the chair. She slipped it on and headed out into the night. She gently closed the doors behind her making sure they were unlocked.

_Unlike my heart which still remains closed._

She turned around and just leaned against the doors.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

She walked forward and looked below the balcony. Hopped up onto the ledge and swung her feet over. She grabbed onto the roses that made a ladder down the ground. She evasively missed the thorns that could prick her.

_My heart is like a rose. Protecting itself from dangers that could shatter it. In this case…you._

Her feet now patted against the bare pavement as the rain pounded against her slim form. She twirled once…twice…three times before coming to a complete stop. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. The rain caressed her face and hair. Not missing one spot.

_If only you could do this._

She slowly brought her head dow and opened her eyes. She could feel the rain slide down her legs and face. She walked forward and felt the rain tap her everywhere. Caressing her. Teasing her. Touching her.

_I want you to do this. I want you to touch me. You to lightly caress me. You to tease me like this. You…_

In that second, lightning flashed. She paused, waiting for what comes next. Her lips slowly curved up as she knew…

_Three…Two…One…_

The sound reverberated in the silent streets. Echoing in her mind. She walked forward slowly, letting the strong, yet gentle wind tousle her darkened by the rain, midnight blue hair.

_If you'll be my wind._

Her below the shoulder length hair whipped her face and neck a few times before the gust died down a bit. Her pale eyes opened, for they had closed, and took in her surroundings. Trees…swings…benches…a park. She was at a park, not even knowing how she got there, the rain pounded even harder.

_I'll be your rain._

She twirled around and made it to the swing. She sat down and pushed herself so she flew into the night. Her scenery passed before her pale lavender/silver eyes and the rain pelted her face and back. She looked up, and through the patches of clouds, she could see the dim light of the moon.

_I'll be your moon._

The moon seemed to glow with great radiance. Even behind the black clouds, you could still see the silver of the moon. Like the silver lining in each bad moment. It was there to guide. To guide her.

_If you'll be my sun._

The lightning came again. Flashing in the night sky. Giving her a good look around the park. She could see every last detail. To the tops of trees and the blades of grass. She saw it all. And in that instant, she saw a shock yellow. A stunning shock of yellow.

_I see it every night in my dreams._

Then the booming sound of thunder comes. Echoing in the woods and reverberating off every little tree and rock. And his voice. She swears it came with that sonic boom. Calling out to her.

_Your sweet, rough, angelic voice piecing my ears._

She digs her feet into the ground and effectively stops the swing. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, she gets up from her position. Walking into the middle of a clearing in the park, she waits. She stands, and waits.

_Like I do for you, I'll wait forever._

The lightning flashes and he appears. His rough exterior and chiseled face. That wild golden hair that puts even the sun to shame. His cerulean eyes that light up the darkest of places. The three unnatural whisker marks placed upon his oh so smooth cheeks. That fox-grin ever present on his face. Drawing her closer and closer till there isn't any room between them.

_God, you're so perfect._

The thunder booms once again and you whisper in her ear. 'Hey'. It's a breathy moan, enticing her. The sound of his voice hitting her lick bricks. So smooth and rough in her view. Melting her entire being with just that one word. His rain and forest smell suffocating her.

_You had me the moment you opened your oh so delicious mouth._

She shakily raises her hand and slowly places it on his chest. Swooning at the feeling. Her other hand comes up and is in parallel form with the other. They slowly move up to his shoulders and back down to your chest. As if testing his reactions. She takes a slight step closer -if possible- and touches his face.

_As smooth as I imagined._

His hands snake around her waist and pull her even closer. She buries her head in his chest and breaths in and out. Her hands wind around his tan neck and she could see, even with her head in his chest, his eyes gleaming.

_Every time you're happy._

Her hands move up and entangle themselves in that disheveled hair of his. Loving the feeling of it being so soft. Her hands tighten and she feels the need for more. Her head pulls back and she pulls his down very slowly. Their lips millimeters apart. So very close. She can feel his breath ghosting her lips and cheeks. And she feels so right.

_Like this is my home, where I belong._

Lightning flashes once again. And he is no more. But the thunder came at an exceptionally accurate time. Right at the same time as the lighting. And in that moment she could feel his lips moving, saying something to her. She could feel it against her own lips.

_Hinata-chan._

And with that, he's gone. Just like that, the thunder took his voice away with one last word. It's sound tearing his sweet voice away from her. It's loudness obscuring the night.

_Reminds me of you. Be my thunder._

And the lighting erasing you from existence. Showing itself for a second, then disappearing entirely. While the thunder makes a grand entrance and making itself be known.

_Reminds me of myself and you. I'll be your lightning._

Then reality hits her harder than bricks. She freezes in place. He's gone. Out of her grasp once again. She feels a lone tear travel down her left cheek, down her chin, and plop to the ground. Mixing in with the rain. The sweet, sweet rain. A smile adorns her face and her eyes twinkle just like his. Oh, this is far from over.

_Next time I see you…I will have you…_

"Ne, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

_Well, yeah. It was a long time ago that I wrote this. Give me a break._

_Eva_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Warning: Corny – very, very corny_

_Okay, someone was confused at the end of the first chapter. See, Hinata was imagining Naruto when the lightning struck. And the thunder was his voice. I did that, because he is loud. But I was bored so I made a second chapter. This is a few weeks after the first one, but I don't think that really matters. Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC._

* * *

Gone With the Thunder

_Chapter 2_

* * *

He walked down the hallway, loud and obnoxious as usual. The Teme telling him to shut up every few minutes. His orange shirt damp from the rain that has been going on for weeks on end. His golden hair sticking up in every which way, not even the rain bringing it down. A blue dot comes in the corner of his vision and his head turns faster than a bullet.

_It's not you._

His head turns back slowly. After a minute, Sasuke notices that he hasn't said a word. His voice brings him out of his slight daze and he puts on his famous grin. Yet it's faltering. Sasuke was about to question again but a squeeze from his hand mentioned that _she_ was there. Sasuke looks down and notices his fingers intertwined with someone else's. He brings his head up and notices shocking, mint green eyes that are so warm. He puts on one of those rare smiles.

_You're so lucky Sasuke._

Sakura looks over at him and asks if anything is wrong. He once again put on that award winning smile and shouts his answer. Sasuke lifted his hand but the bell rang, saving him. He sprinted down the hallway, and to homeroom. A few minutes later, the class fills up and his two friends sit next to him. Five minutes later the teacher comes in with some lame excuse and everyone yells liar. Typical day.

_Where are you?_

Sensei opened his mouth but the door burst open to reveal a girl. She was slightly flushed and her hair was a little messy. But in his eyes, she was perfect. Her midnight blue hair, reaching down to her mid-back and framing her face.

_An angel. My angel._

Those silver/lavender eyes, so shy and timid, yet hold the beauty of the worlds. That light blush, always present on her face, gracing her cheeks in the gentlest manner. Her body curving in every which way, making her look absolutely stunning.

_So gorgeous._

Kakashis' one visible eye crinkles and he tells her to take a seat. she slightly bows, and her voice comes out. Her voice, so quiet and calm. Tickling his ears and gathering all his attention. All other outside forces blocked. Loving the way her words roll off her tongue.

_God, and every time you say my name._

He blinks as he sees Sasukes smirk and Sakuras eyes glimmer in the dull classroom light. He knows that he's in for it. Everyday it's the same. Talk to her. Befriend her. _Kiss_ her. And he would just laugh it off saying it was nothing. But every time his eyes drift to her, he can't help but feel the need to do those things.

_To just feel them._

His attention is brought back to earth as sensei asks him what the answer to question four is on his homework. He blinks a few times and looks down at his desk. Nothing. He looks around and sees that everyone has their work out. He laughs slightly and scratches the back of his head.

_Oops._

* * *

Classes ended quickly for everyone. Except him. The way her body moves when she walks. And how her sweet lavender and rain smell reaches his senses.

_So tantalizing._

And the way her blush cascades her face. Sending involuntary shivers down his spine. And the way her eyes drift ever so slightly in his direction. The way her fingers play, and her voice stutters when she gets nervous. It draws him even closer. So close he can't even breath anymore. He can't see anything else when she's around. Can't hear anything else. She consume his attention and she's his own personal little world.

_My own personal little world, where everything revolves around you._

Lunch came and he could barely keep in his hormones. They're just raging to get out. And he knew who at.

_If only I could._

He tunes out of what Sakura is telling him and Sasuke about her class. He looks across the room where she resides. Her lips glowing from her lip gloss every time her mouth moves. Her hair shimmering in the light as her hair swings right to left, in tune with her head movements. Her blush coming once again as her friends tell her something that's embarrassing. Her eyes sliding from their position on her talking cousin to him.

_Oh god._

Everything seems to freeze as their eyes lock. Cerulean meets silver/lavender. He can hear Sakura calling his name, but as hard as he tries, he can't turn his head. He can feel his face getting warm and can see hers. But he still couldn't move.

_So hypnotizing._

Her eyes seem to refocus as her cousin places his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and her blush come back ten fold. He feels a shove and he turns back to a concerned Sakura and a smirking Sasuke. He can feel his cheeks heat up and he hastily tries to laugh it off, saying he spaced out. He turns his head once again, but her table has already dispersed.

_So close._

* * *

The school bell finally rang, signaling the end of another day at school. He made his way down the almost deserted hallway, cursing Iruka-sensei for keeping him after class. It was only to tell him he was going to be late coming home. Couldn't he have just called?

_Now that wasted ten minutes of my life._

He hears a door creak open from down the hall and sees her there. She seemed to have just come from outside, considering she was all wet. Her hair stuck to her neck and face. And it looked like there were diamonds in them. She eyelashes just the same. The water dripped off her pale skin, sending shivers down her and his spine. If he could just…

_Down hormones!_

He hastily made his way from the center of the hall, to around the nearest corner. He hears her murmuring something about forgetting her book and Neji going to kill her. And his knuckles crack involuntarily.

_Like hell he will!_

She made her way to one of the classrooms and he waited. She came out with a single blue book. More like a journal, and walked slowly down the hallway. Her shoes squeaking against the floor. He slowly made his way around the corner and followed her cautiously. She stopped when she got to the door.

_Oh shit._

He looked right then left but there was no escape. He turned back to see that she was just reading a page in the book. He sighed quietly and followed her out the door. He kept a good distance between them but enough to still smell her lavender and rain scent. Her body shivered again, thus causing him to do that. Her body moving back and forth.

_Oh god._

He lost it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She froze and 'eep'd before she turned to see who it was. He saw her eyes widen and her mouth open somewhat. Like trying to form words. He smiles as he noticed she hasn't pushed him away and her blush intensifies.

_Oh, if you could only know what you do to me._

He turns her around and rests his hands on her oh so smooth waist. They move up and down a few times, watching her shiver in delight, till he moved her closer. Her breath hitched as she saw him lean closer. He smiled even brighter when she leaned in too.

_Please god…_

They were millimeters apart, and her fantasy might as well have come true. Her hands snaked their way up to his neck and she saw his eyes gleam. They tangled themselves in his damp, but soft hair. She pulled him closer and right before anything happens.

"_You're mine Hinata-chan."_

She smiles and finally pulls him down all the way. Their lips met in a heated, passionate first kiss. His hands moved to her lower back and the back of her neck, to get more access. She moaned and her hands went from his neck to his chest, then did the same pattern a few times. Her eyes are slightly closed as he pulls back with a slight blush, hers even more powerful. She opens her eyes, and are met with cerulean orbs.

"_I always was, Naruto-kun."_

He smiles brightly and leans in once again, completely forgetting the rain, hitting, teasing, and caressing their skin. While the thunder and lightning played together in the sky.

_I love you._

* * *

_I know, I know. Did you not get my warning in the first chapter? This is some old stuff, man._

_Eva_


End file.
